


Coffee and Confessions

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  while having coffee blaine and sam bump into some guy sam knew at stallions. they had a little thing, but didn’t get very far when the guy figures out that sam is still in high school, would’ve been like 16 year before, he says something about missing a jailbait bullet and for sam to look him up when he’s legal. of course sam will have to explain that little encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Confessions

“Sam! Hell, boy, what’re you are doing 50 miles from nowhere in Ohio?”

The nice-looking man with dark hair and the white smile stopped beside the small table Sam and Blaine were sharing at the Lima Bean, sipping coffee and pouring over their history notes. At the sound of his voice, so froze, his expression broadcasting ‘OH SHIT’ very clearly.

The stranger didn't seem deterred, glancing down at the school books. “Hey, did you leave to go to college or something? That's good.”

Sam still wasn't speaking, so Blaine offered, “High school. We're seniors.”

That actually made guy blink and reach out to pat Sam on the shoulder. “Oh…well, good on you, going to school….”

“I’m 17, Nico.” Sam had found his voice and addressed the man directly despite his red face.

The man – Nico-- drew a sharp breath and pulled his hand away from Sam, staring hard. After moment, he huffed, “Well, I guess I should think Tosha for barging in and being a total cockblock that night. If you’re legal the next time you're in Kentucky, look me up.”

With that, he stalked off, leaving a surprised Blaine to stare at Sam.

After brief silence, Sam offered, “So, by the way, I like guys too.”

Blaine nodded. “You liked him?”

“I was drunk…and it's not like he's hideous, just kind of obnoxious.”

True enough. “If you want to talk about….”

“I'm good. Let's get back to Nebenezer.”

Knowing Sam would talk when he was ready, Blaine nodded. “Nebakanezer….”

* * *

Any comments?


End file.
